Olympus Sentai Demiranger
by TimX7
Summary: The Underworld Empire Deimos, takes over Mount Olympus and destroys the training camp of the demigods and demigoddesses. Only five of them have escaped imprisonment. These five are the Greek mythological Sentai, Demiranger.
1. Chapter 1

Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

**Title: Olympus Sentai Demiranger**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: The Underworld Empire Deimos, takes over Mount Olympus and destroys the training camp of the demigods and demigoddesses. Only five of them have escaped imprisonment. These five are the Greek mythological Sentai, Demiranger.**

**Prologue**

One night on Mount Olympus. Whose real location has been kept secret for many years. Zeus and the other twelve Olympians, celebrate another year of being the watchers over the Earth. They still consider themselves as deities. Despite the fact they were considered mythology. As they were talking, drinking and going about their business, the doors blew open and a three headed figure then stormed into the chambers. The Olympians took on the challenger, but several skeletal abominations came to the figure's aid. Then a serpent woman with snakes for hair. Finally Hades himself entered. Dressed in his black armor, his wife Persephone was already turned into stone, but is still in the Underworld palace. The serpent woman then trapped only eleven of the Olympians into stone. Gathering them up he sits on Zeus's throne and smiles. The three headed figure and serpent woman, Cerberus and Medusa respectively, bowed before the new ruler of Mt. Olympus and all of Earth.

"My first order of business." Hades said. "Is to create fear and panic amongst the mortals. I want it to be Hell on Earth. But first..."

Athena who snuck away from Hades's troops. Listened and watched from her hiding place.

"I want all of the students at the Olympus Academy to imprisoned into stone, just like this..." Hades pointed over to Zeus. "I'm sorry I had to do this to my wife, but she was against this anyways. So it made things all the more better. Now can you two do that?"

"We'll get started right away Master." Cerberus said. Cerberus and Medusa left. They took with them a satyr type monster.

---

Down on Earth, five teenagers are off the main reservation that is the Olympus Academy. It's more of a training camp for the half bloods of the Olympians or other things Greek mythology. There are even decendants of Amazons among the camp population. Well five demigods are out past the borders of the camp, training as usual. A British-American female with red hair, blue eyes and wears glasses; checked her electronic notepad and the entire roster of everyone in the camp. She was joined by a centaur, with greying hair and beard.

"Instructor, I can't seem to find Grif, Yanni, Brianna, Marco or Vera." she said.

"Well Lauren, they've snuck off to train again." The centaur, Dr. Nigel Burnside told his foster daughter, Lauren. "They're always doing that. So nobody sees them look bad. Take Takumi and Miharu with you to go and find them."

"Yes instructor." Lauren left to go find the missing five demigods.

But outside of the borders, a young man with reddish-brown hair and green eyes, blocked a incoming sword strike. From a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes..

"Nice try Brianna." Grif Sinclair said in a English accent with a Austrailian mix. Grif is Austrailian-American and son of Zeus. Brianna is the daughter of Poseidon

A Italian-American from Rome, Marco DeSalvia, spars against the other two students. Vera Patrick, with strawberry-blonde and hazel eyes. And against Yanni Stevens, a black haired and green eyed young man, and son of Apollo. Marco is the son of Hermes, and Vera is the daughter of Demeter. All five continued their sparring. Until Takumi Matsuo and Miharu Matsuo, both Japanese-Americans stood ontop a rock ledge, over looking the five with Lauren in tow. Takumi is actually a satyr and Miharu is a satyress.

"Okay sparring outside the borders is over!" Lauren said with a smirk on her face. "Back you go now!"

"Oh great it's Miss Perfect!" Grif said with a groan. "Why can we never catch a break?"

"Now..." Lauren was about to say when a explosion was heard from a distance. "That came from the Academy!"

"What was that?" Marco asked.

"A explosion? From the academy?" Brianna was puzzled. "Don't tell me Instructor Burnside is testing out a new type of catapault ammo."

Lauren shook her head. "Instructor would never do something like that! Not without me present to create it! Let's get back and see what's going on!"

All eight ran back to the acdemy as fast as they could. However they got back a little too late. Everyone in camp was turned to stone, even Nigel. Whom Lauren mounred over as if he was dead.

"What happened here!?" Brianna said. Before finding her cabin mate and best friend Holly turned to stone as well.

"Are they all dead?" Vera asked.

"No, they're merely imprisoned." came a female voice. "The curse must be undone. To do that, Medusa must be destroyed."

"I know that voice..." Lauren said. Then she saw Athena come stand before them. "Mother!"

"Hello Lauren..." Athena said.

**Odyssey 1: The Five Warriors of Olympus**

"So that's what happened." Grif said. All nine were at a camp fire. It was getting dark and they needed to get a fire going for dinner. Athena finished her story of what happened on Olympus.

"Yes and you five are the only ones who can stop them." Athena said. "Nigel thought highly of you five. Even though you five aren't the best of warriors at the academy. He always considered you to be the five defenders of Olympus, the Demirangers. Lauren, please go and get the case with their Demi Drivers."

Lauren nodded and went over to the head cabin, she retrieved a silver case that belonged to Takumi. He was the builder of the Demi Drivers and Demi Keys after all. She returned and opened the case. Inside were five hand held devices, each with a symbol of a Olympian deity. Then there were four USB flash drives called the Demi Keys. Lauren handed Grif the red Demi Driver of Zeus, and the four Keys. To Marco the white Driver of Hermes and it's Keys. To Yanni the yellow Driver of Ares. To Brianna the blue Driver of Poseidon. Finally to Vera the pink Driver of Demeter.

"You are now the guardians of Earth and Mount Olympus, you five are the next team of super heroes and the first from outside of Japan. You are now the Olympus Sentai Demiranger." Athena said.

---

The satyr monster, Satyr Deimos, watched the nine of them eat a dinner of deer meat, bread and fruit from yesterdays hunt with the Hunters of Artemis. The Deimos quickly snuck through the trees to attack the unexpecting Demirangers.

---

Grif drank another bit of his wine, when he heard the demonic goat cries of the Satyr Deimos. The Demirangers turned around and saw the abomination walking towards them in a menacing manner. Soon a platoon of Skeletos arrived to bring Satyr Deimos aid.

"Let's try our new powers out!" Grif said, as he took out the Change Key. All five inserted their Change Keys into the USB port in the middle of their Drivers. With their deity symbol above the port.

"TRANSFORM!" they all yelled in unison.

"CHANGE OLYMPUS!" came the computerized male voice from the Drivers. Soon all five were dressed into a black vinyl suit with spandex armor in the form of a Greek hoplite. The spandex part of their suits are their designated color. On the chests of the Deimrangers is the symbol of their parent deity. Grif has a lightning bolt, Brianna has a trident, Marco has a winged shoe, Yanni has the sun, and Vera has a snowflake. Their helmets have the same symbols as their chest symbols, acting as the visors. Their body armor is modeled after a Greek hoplite. The exposed flesh though is covered by the black vinyl. This includes the legs of all five Demirangers. Not just the women like previous Sentai teams. Their Drivers becoming the belt buckles of their silver belts. At their side were makhaira style short swords. To which they pulled out and held ready.

"Son of Zeus! Demi Red!" Grif shouted.

"Daughter of Poseidon! Demi Blue!" Brianna shouted.

"Son of Hermes! Demi White!" Marco shouted.

"Daughter of Demeter! Demi Pink!" Vera shouted.

"Son of Apollo! Demi Yellow!" Yanni shouted.

"THE OLYMPIC SENTAI! OLYMPUS SENTAI DEMIRANGER!"

Watching the five Demirangers from above a cliff ledge, were two identical Demirangers. However their helmets were entirely different. The male wearing a orange vinyl suit with gold armor, had his helmet shaped like a hoplite's helmeted head, with a visor covering the eyes. This even consisted of a orange feather crest on the top of the helmet. The female in the violet suit and gold armor had a similar helmet but the face was female. ON the male's chest was a vulture. The female had a deer. The female ranger tried to intervene, but was held back by the right arm of the male ranger. Who merely shook his head and walked away. The female ranger joined him seconds later.

The Demirangers used their Demi Blades to fight off the Skeletos platoon. Then inserted another Key to change the swrods into their personal weapons. Grif's was a xiphos short sword, Marco's was a javelin, Brianna's was a trident, Yanni's was a labrys axe, and Vera's was a shield with serrated blades on the rim.

Vera threw her shield at the Deimos, creating a disc of flower petals to cut it. The shield returned to Vera's arm. Brianna and Marco charged their wepons with water and wind respectively. Then lept into the air and hurled their weapons at the Deimos. Causing a good amount of damage. Finally Yanni and Grif charged their weapons with fire and lightning respectively. Finally knocking back the Deimos and destroying it.

Medusa watched as the creation of Hades was destroyed. She used her stone gaze, which made her eyes and the eyes of her snakes glow white. Then all of the glowing eyes fired a stream of white energy at the remains of the Satyr Deimos. Creating a large stone statue of the said Deimos. Which the stone shell broke off and revealed a enlarged revived Deimos.

"We've got two more Keys to use." Grif said. "Let's try them out!"

The Deimrangers inserted the Keys into their Drivers. Then the Drivers said...

"SUMMON OLYMPIC BEASTS!" Five Greek mythological creatures appeared from various hiding spots the planet. A red chimera came out of a thunderstorm cloud. A blue hippocamp with it's tail ending in fish's tail, came out of a nearby river. A white griffin came out of a tornado. A pink siren came out of the nearby trees. Finally a yellowed armored two headed snake came out of the ground. All five biomechanical mechs were enlarged for their masters to pilot them.

When all five Demirangers jumped into their cockpits. They removed their Drivers and inserted them into the respective slot. Then inserted the last Key into their Drivers.

"COMBINE! GREAT HERCULES!"

The Demi Chimera formed the chest, with the goat head forming the head of the giant robot. The goat horns form a crown. The Demi Python becomes the legs, with the second head and neck forming the left lower leg. The Demi Hippocamp forms the right arm. The Demi Siren forms the left arm. Finally the Demi Griffin attaches to the back, with the wings forming the skirt, belt and the griffin head forming the belt buckle.

"GREAT HERCULES! AUTHORIZED BY THE GODS!"

Great Hercules marched foward and struck first with it's fist. So it went as a fist fight between the two giants. Until finally two more Keys appeared into the Demirangers hands. Both were bronze, one with the Greek letter omega and the other with the zodiac symbol Aquarius.

"What do we have to lose huh?" Yanni asked. Then they inserted the Aquarius Key.

"AQUARIUS SWORD!"

A curved bladed short sword emerged from a portal and was grabbed by Hercules.

Great Hercules slashed at the Satyr Deimos and it roared in pain as it was cut on the chest.

They inserted the Omega Key. Which energized the sword.

"CHARGE UP! OLYMPIC CRASH!" The Deimrangers shouted as the sword was energized and delivered the final blow to the Deimos. Destroying it for good. Medusa snarled and went back to Mt. Olympus.

---

"How did we miss THOSE five kids!?" Hades shouted. "Tell me exactly how we missed those five half breeds!?"

"Lord Hades..." Medusa said. "I will not make a excuse for my failure. I didn't know they were missing from the Olympus Academy."

"Please don't make a excuse! Just get me results!" Hades said. "Luckily I have a back up plan in case of emergencies as this."

Hades walked over to the small pool of water in the center of the throne chamber. Waving his hand over the water, a view of the two rangers from before came into view. Both were training against each other. Ready for combat.

"Fail me again and those two will take over. that I promise you Medusa." Hades walked away and Cerberus let out a low growl.

"Don't fail the Master again Medusa!" Cerberus exclaimed.

---

"Well that was a tiring battle." Grif said as they all sat around the fire. It was late at night and they all needed some sleep. Except for Athena. They all were heading back to their respective cabins, the cabins they shared with their fellow campers. However there was a demonic laughter. All nine ran back to the fire ring and saw Cerberus, Medusa and Hades.

"You want a war Children of the Gods! You will have a war!" Hades exclaimed. Before all three vanished into the night. The remaining nine knew this was going to be a long war to fight.

**Next Episode: During the celebration of Athena City, a man named Minos arrives and kidnaps fourteen teenagers to be fed to the Minotaur Deimos. Seven boys and seven girls. The Demirangers investigate the mysterious labyrinth and learn a terrible secret about Minos and the Deimos.**

**Odyssey 2: Minos and the Minotaur**

**Author's Comment: What ultimately forced me to redo Starranger as this story. Is the fact that Goseiger is using the card system. Plus I was inspired by both Hurricanger and Goseiger. I chose the USB flash drive system from Kamen Rider Double. Because Super Sentai has yet to use it on a series. But the Demi Keys aren't the big and bulky flsah drives from Kamen Rider Double. Instead they are small and about the size of a key. Well I hope you enjoy this story. Because I hope to stick with this story. I got the idea for this story after going to see The Lightning Thief.**


	2. Chapter 2

Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

**Author's Note: After someone wasn't really pleased with the first chapter. I chose to make some revisions to it. Which those on can read right away. Those on Henshin Justice Unlimited, however, will have to wait.**

**Athena City**

The nearest city to the Olympus Academy. It's home to the five Demirangers, and a few of the other students at the academy. Today is the day of it's centennial anniversary. The mayor just revealed a statue of Athena in the city square, a dedication of the goddess the city is named after.

A man in a black hooded robe watched fourteen teenagers the entire day. Seven boys and seven girls. By the time night rolled around. All fourteen teens were out on their own. The man calculated and then struck. Abducting them all, one by one. The next day the parents got worried when their children didn't come home last night. But the FBI got involved with the investigation. FBI Agent in Charge Theseus Grover, received a letter. A letter saying that a man named Minos has abducted the children. And he will feed them all, to his Minotaur, in nine days from the day of their abduction. If Theseus doesn't find them before then.

"I've only got four days to find them." Theseus said to himself. "I know just the people to help me."

**Odyssey 2: Minos and the Minotaur**

He went to the Olympus Academy. A place where only those involving Greek mythology can enter. However he enters through the front gate without a single problem. Going to the administration cabin of Lauren, Takumi and Miharu. Theseus presents the letter to them.

"Despite your eagerness for our help..." Lauren said. "You could've at least let us wlecome you back Theseus. It's been years since you graduated from here."

"And I've been a happy FBI agent ever since then Lauren." Theseus said with a smile. "You were only a student the last time I was here. In the fifth grade class if I'm correct."

"I was Theseus. Now what can we help you with?"

"I need your help in finding fourteen teenagers. They were abducted four days ago and I got the letter, now on your table, today."

"I know just the five who can find the labyrinth." Takumi said. "I'll get them over here now."

---

The five Demirangers arrived at the admin cabin. All were in their respective cabins when summoned. Once they all got there, Brianna reconized Theseus. As he's a son of Poseidon and is reconized on the Alumnist Wall of Fame of the Poseidon Cabin.

"I have a request for you five." Theseus said.

---

"How the hell are we to find the fourteen teenagers in five days?" Marco asked.

"We'll just have to look at the map of Athena City." Brianna said. Then she used her Demi Driver as a communication device with Miharu. "Miharu pull up the map of Athena City. We need to locate the labyrinth."

"Any ideas on where to start looking?" Miharu responded.

"Brianna, there is a sewer entrance about a couple of blocks from where you are." Theseus said. "Head northwest to find it."

"We'll start there." Brianna said. "Where is Lauren and Takumi?"

"They both went to the Research Building. Takumi said something about creating a ballista to damage the Minotaur Deimos. Since you're elemental strike attacks aren't strong enough."

"Fair enough."

"When Takumi is done, he'll teleport the Keys for you to summon and use the ballista."

---

Grif led the Demirangers to the sewer entrance, and inside the sewers. First thing that was strange, was that there was no smell of human waste or dead goldfish. Second thing was the torches on the walls, lit up to provide light.

"I think we found the labyrinth..." Vera said.

"Contact Miharu and tell Theseus of the location." Grif ordered.

---

Inside the research building, Takumi and Lauren were adding the final touches to the Demi Ballista. A large crossbow like weapon that fires a large arrow at the monster.

"Just a bit more and it will be ready." Takumi said.

---

One of the seven girls cowered in the corner of the crowded dungeon cell. She was a shy blond haired petite girl. Not really the kind to make lots of friends or a girl who avoids the troublesome popular crowd in school. The kind of girl that cares about her grades than the fact people call her a nerdy girl behind her back. This girl was terrified. In fact they all were. But she was the most scared, and hid in the shadows to avoid that monster that abducted them. She even reconized a couple of the girls from her school, they were the pretty and popular rich girls. The ones whose parents were loaded with cash, and could get them out of any kind of trouble with their parents money. In fact these two have been kept on the cheerleading squad. Despite the fact they were always the trouble makers. Not even the Board of Education for Athena city, could ever hope to punish those two. Their boyfriends was arrested in a street race last week, but because of those boys status, they got out of it with a slap on the wrist. Those two football jocks had to pay for the damages to the construction of the new estate houses. Those two boys were abducted too.

The monster walked past their cell. It stared at the girls for a few seconds before leaving to check the boys. Then it heard alarms going off and ran to where the montion sensors were tripped, with a army of Skeletos.

"What's going on?" asked on girl.

"Maybe someone is finally coming to our rescue." said another.

"Don't bet on it. Did you see those things with the monster? Those things mean business."

---

The Demirangers knew they triggered the alarms. So much for their element of surprise. The Skeletos appeared and the Demirangers got ready to transform.

"TRANSFORM!"

"CHANGE OLYMPUS!" They were instantly changed into the Demirangers. To which Brianna, Yanni and Marco started fighting the Skeletos.

"Grif! Vera!" Marco said. "Go get the kids out of here!"

"Let's go Vera!"

---

"So they're here." Hades said to Minos, the monster that abducted the teenagers. "I don't know what's the big deal. I sent you down to Earth to kill them all. You're a powerful Deimos. Surely you should kill them, where your predecessor failed. Now go and kill them!"

Minos did as he was told. Leaving his throne room to go into battle.

---

Theseus arrived at the location of the labyrinth entrance. With him were the five keys for the Demi Ballista. He had to find the Rangers before it was too late. Luckily he found Yanni, Marco and Brianna finishing off the last of the Skeletos. A Skeletos ran towards Theseus but he pulled his sidearm and blew it's head clear off. Destroying it.

"Where's Grif and Vera!?" he asked Yanni.

"They went to save the kids!" Yanni replied. Theseus handed over the keys to the three Rangers and continued on his way. With the other Rangers chasing after him.

---

Grif and Vera led the teens to the exit, however Minos landed in front of them. Snarling visciously, Minos pulls off the black robe. Revealing his true form... That of the Minotaur Deimos itself.

"Oh by the Olympians!" Grif said in a horrified voice. Minotaur charged at the group. Only to have the scatter to two different sides. Letting the Minotaur stop running and slide into a wall. Minotaur recovered and stood ready to pummel the Rangers. However the group of four arrived. Theseus tossing the last two keys at Vera and Grif. Who caught them.

"Theseus! Get them out of here!" Grif ordered. Theseus nodded and led the fourteen teens out of the labyrinth.

Pulling out their Demi Blades, the Rangers summoned their personal weapons. Which the Blades transformed into.

"Son of Zeus! Demi Red!"

"Daughter of Poseidon! Demi Blue!"

"Son of Hermes! Demi White!"

"Daughter of Demeter! Demi Pink!"

"Son of Apollo! Demi Yellow!"

"AUTHORIZED BY THE GODS! OLYMPUS SENTAI DEMIRANGER!"

With their weapons in hand the Rangers charged into battle. Grif was up first with his sword. Minotaur blocked it and sent Grif flying into a wall. Vera and Brianna energized their weapons of nature/earth and water respectively, then hurled them at the Deimos. Their weapons didn't even scratch it.

"This is pointless!" Marco said. "We have to use the new weapon!"

"It's may be the only thing to penetrate the thick skin!" Grif said. They all inserted the new keys into their Drivers.

"DEMI BALLISTA!" Then the Ballista teleported to the Rangers location. There they all placed their respective elements into the arrow.

"FIRE!" they shouted. As the large crossbow weapon fired the arrow. The arrow flew and went entirely through the Deimos. Minotaur roared in anguish and agony as it was destroyed.

"Let's get out of here." Grif said and they left the way they came in. Medusa slithered over to the remains of Minotaur.

---

Once out of the labyrinth, the Demirangers, met up with Theseus. As he finished talking with the police and explained everything.

"Well good job..." Theseus was cut off by a earthquake. "What is that?"

Within seconds a large statue of the Minotaur Deimos burst through the streets. It cracked and revealed the enlarged Deimos.

"Don't go thanking us yet." Grif said.

"SUMMON DEMI BEASTS!" the chimera, siren, griffin, python and hippocamp all arrived and the Rangers climbed into their respective beast. Combining into the Great Hercules.

Hercules and Minotaur fought in a fist fight. Both adversaries evenly matched, if not for the Minotaur being able to absorb more damage. The Rangers summoned the Aquarius Sword. However when they went for the Olympic Crash finisher, the Deimos grabs the blade and snaps it in half like a stick.

"The Aquarius Sword was destroyed!?" Brianna shouted.

Minotaur then pummeled the giant mech repeatedly. Doing massive amounts of damage to it's metal skin.

"Looks like this is it!" Grif said, but the end didn't come. Instead were a new set of keys. These were keys for a new Zodiac Weapon. One had the Zodiac symbol of taurus, the other was for the new Olympic Crash finisher.

"Well these might work." the Rangers inserted the new Taurus Key.

"TAURUS SLINGSHOT!" A bull's head shaped slingshot appeared in Great Hercules's left hand.

"Time to send you to the slaughterhouse!" They inserted the new finisher key.

"OLYMPIC CRASH!" they all said. The Hercules just pulled back the rubber cord, and a sphere of energy appeared. Then the cord was let go. The sphere flew at high speeds and pierced through Minotaur's chest.

"MMMOOOOOOOOO!" Minotaur shouts out before falling down and exploding.

---

"Thank you Demirangers." Theseus said. He turned and walked away. The Demirangers watched him as he left through the front gate of the Academy. Wondering if they'll ever see him again.

"We'll see him again." Athena said. "It won't be the first time he'll require our help."

"But when would that be?" Vera asked.

"Not for a while Vera." Athena replied.

**Next Episode: Athena City is in trouble. Someone has knocked over the statue of Zeus and proclaimed no false deities in Athena City. Hades tells that the people either worship him or sacrifice the mayor's grandaughter, a decendent of Andromeda, to the Kraken Deimos. Grif helps a pro wrestler named Percy "Perseus" Hamilton, save the grandaughter and Percy's girlfriend. Meanwhile the other Demirangers fend off Medusa and Cerberus from freeing the Kraken Deimos.**

**Odyssey 3: The Decendent of Andromeda**


	3. Chapter 3

Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

_I remember my life before I knew my father was Zeus. I've always had a rough relationship with my stepfather. A druken rugby player in Austrailia's Rugby League. He was always drinking, when he wasn't at practice or playing a game. His alcoholism didn't make him the best player. In fact he was the most offensive player ever for Melbourne's rugby team._

Grif Sinclair sat at the fire ring one night. Everyone else had gone to bed, and Athena went to meditate for a while. So he was all alone.

_One day he was driving to practice and he had been drinking all the previous night and that morning. His car crashed and he was killed. He also killed a single mother and her daughter. At the funeral, my mom was saddened, but I was delighted. But my mother didn't have a job and couldn't support me. She told me who my real father was and sent me to the Academy. So I can be the man that my father wanted to be... I never thought I would become that man because of my uncle's invasion onf Mt. Olympus though..._

_I'm just the next son of Zeus that has become Demi Red. Like the hero Perseus. who used his Demi Powers to save the Princess Andromeda and killed the Kraken with the Deim Chimera. The story that was told was to keep the secret of Demi Red safe. I wonder if I am able to live up to Perseus's legacy?_

**Opening: "Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger Instrumental" by Masaaki Endoh**

**Odyssey 3: The Decendent of Andromeda**

A blonde haired young woman with blue eyes waited in the backstage area of the Athena Coliseum, in Athena City. It's a pro wrestling show tonight and she's awaiting her match. Her attire is a blue tanktop with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans and blue and black sneakers.

A muscular man walks up to her, and hugs her.

"Hi Perseus." she said.

"You always call me by my full name." Percy said. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You ready for your title match tonight?"

"I think so..." Shayla wasn't very thrilled about tonight's match. Even though wrestling is fake, she always gets the short end of the stick from the women's champion.

"You're supposed to win tonight. Isn't that you practiced last night?"

"It's just that the women's champion always changes the outcome at the last minute. Last time it was outside interference that cost me the match. This time it will be being pushed off and falling twenty feet in the air."

"Yeah the women's champion is the boss's oldest daughter." Percy rubbed the back of his head.

Grif was sitting in the stands at the wrestling event. He was told by Athena that a graduate from the Academy was working for this indepentant promotion. As well as Andromeda's decendant and daughter of the mayor. He could remember what Athena said will be Hades's next move.

_"The Kraken... A terrifying sea monster created by Hades to fight the Titans. He has yet to play this move yet, and most likely he'll play it as soon as possible. If it draws you out and defeats you..."_

Grif shook the thought out of his head. Just as the two targets he was supposed to monitor came out to the ring. Shayla Walker and the wrestler named Perseus. Shayla was the girl waiting backstage, wearing all blue. Shayla is introduced as Princess Andromeda. She enters the ring to wait for her opponent's entrance. Grif sat there and watched the rest of the event. When it was all over, he got up and left for the Olympic Academy.

Hades paced around the chamber of Mt. Olympus. Pondering his next move.

"You know what you haven't used in ages my Lord?" Medusa asked. "The Kraken."

"A excellent idea Medusa." Hades said. "Cerberus! You go down with Medusa and make sure those Demirangers don't show up! Stop them by any means necessary if they do! I will send reinforcements for you as well Medusa."

Hades walked over to the main door, leading to Earth. "Oh and I'll make sure the people have a sacrifice ready for the Kraken. I've got to have something to give my pet, right? I can't instill fear into mortals without some kind of gift."

Grif returned to report his findings to Athena. Who listened to his report.

"Well besides the fact that the mayor's daughter moonlights as a pro wrestler. Your fears are confirmed. As I can see, she is indeed the decendant of Andromeda."

"Just as I feared." she said. "That means if Hades decides to release the Kraken, then it will be the fight for Argos all over again. Only Zeus didn't make the call to release the damned thing."

Miharu and Lauren ran inside the main cabin.

"We've got trouble!" Lauren said. "Please come to the research cabin!"

Both of them got up and ran to the cabin where all of the Demirangers equipment is built. Inside the other Demirangers and Takumi were staring at the the TV screen, as Hades was making a threat to release his beloved Kraken on the city, if the decendant of Andromeda isn't sacrificed to the Kraken itself within five hours time. Grif and Athena glared at each other.

"The city will be the next Argos in a few hours Grif." Athena said. "Go to Percy, go to your half brother and help him save his beloved Shayla Walker."

Grif nodded and left the cabin, and ran out of the camp grounds. While Athena instructed the remaining four Demirangers to defend Shayla from Medusa and Cerberus for as long they could.

The mayor of Athena City was distressed, when he watched Hades threat against his own daughter, he knew he had to protect her. So she was locked into her bedroom until the whole thing blows over. He sat back in his expensive chair in his study of his mansion.

The poor man has no clue that it was the real Hades and not a crazy man. He also didn't know that there was two mythical beings heading his way. To claim his daughter.

Brianna led the charge to the mayor's mansion. All four had transformed and took to the skies on flying horses. Pegasus was reserved for Grif, which he already took earlier. The four Demirangers landed in the backyard of the mansion. When a energy blast struck near the horses, scaring them and causing them to throw the transformed Demirangers off. The Demirangers landed safely on their feet, and unsheathed their swords. But as they went to confront Cerberus and Medusa, two transformed Demirangers appeared. Both the same two as before, that watched the Demirangers on the night of their first victory.

"Who are those two?" Yanni asked. "Why are they Demirangers?"

"That's what I want to find out." Brianna said. "Who are you? Why are you Demirangers and fighting against us?"

The male changed back to his human self. He was a Jamaican with his hair in dreadlocks. The woman changed back to her real self too. She had strawberry blond hair, done in a long ponytail.

"Who we are is not important!" the Jamaican said. "Why we're Demirangers, is because our Academy was attacked as well. By you!"

The young woman stepped forward. "You're all responsible for turning our friends and classmates into stone!"

"What we can't do that!" Vera shouted. "You've been tricked by Hades!"

"ENOUGH!" the young woman said.

"TRANSFORM!" the two pulled out the same kind of Demi Driver and Demi Keys as the Deimrangers use.

"CHANGE SPARTA!" came the voice, as they turned back.

"Son of Ares! Demi Hoplite!" the man said.

"Daughter of Artemis! Demi Amazon!" the woman said, before the four of them charged into battle with the Deimrangers.

Grif landed near the gym that the event took place hours earlier. Percy was still there, standing in a ring corner, sobbing about his beloved Shayla being the target of a crazy man.

"Hey Percy! Glad I found you!" Grif said entering.

"What do you want?" Percy replied. "If you hadn't noticed, now is not the time for memories of Olympus Academy!"

"But right now is the time to stop sobbing like a blooming baby and do something to save her." Grif added. "In case if you hadn't noticed that she only has hours till Hades claims her as Kraken Chow."

"What can I do?" Percy asked. "I couldn't even make it to the top of my class! I wanted to be Demi Red so badly!"

"Only you can keep her safe from the Kraken, Percy." Grif said. "All we have to do is get Medusa's head, and we can use that when the Kraken rears it's ugly head."

"But Medusa isn't here on Earth!" Percy said. "I don't know where she is, but she's not here."

"She is on Earth. The other four Demirangers are fighting her right now. Bloody Hell Perseus! I've never met a child of Zeus, who graduated from the Academy and became a total wimp! A wimp that works in a industry of being staged!"

"I'm sorry!" Percy finally shook his head and said. "Alright let's get this over with!"

Hades created a Ophiotaurus Deimos. From the burned entrails of a dead Ophiotaurus he hunted himself. The entrails were red, but when burned they gave off a green fire glow. Half of the entrails were used in making the Deimos. The other half were scopped up and placed into a bowl with water to put out the flames, and to cool down the green ashes. Then more water was added till the mixture became a green liquid. Metal arrowheads were soaked into the mixture for a hour, until they were tied to arrow shafts.

"Perfect..." he said.

Back with the fight against the Deimos and Deimos Demirangers. Brianna was fighting Demi Amazon, Yanni was fighting Demi Hoplite, Vera fighting Medusa and Marco fighting Cerberus. All four Demirangers were in the fight of their life. As Grif lept into the battle to help Vera.

"Ready to die Demi Red?" Medusa said seductively. "Allow me to keep you alive for all eternity."

Medusa began to use her stone gaze on Grif. Only thing that kept him alive in time, was Percy sneaking up from behind Medusa and cutting off her head with Grif's Demi Sword. Seconds later the fatal cut made itself known. Then her head fell off. and rolled on the grassy ground. Her body was pulled into the Underworld by the demonic soldiers of Hades's kingdom. Cerberus saw this and quickly fled back to the Underworld himself.

Hades was finishing up the last of the arrows when he heard a loud crack. Knowing something was wrong in the throne chamber, he walked in to see the statues of the eleven Olympians crack. The curse was coming undone. Knowing he was in trouble if he stayed around. He sent the Deimos, the arrows, and the rest of the Ophiotaurus mixture back to his palace in the Underworld. Just as the stone containing Zeus broke completely off.

Zeus was angry, fire burned in his eyes, literally burned in his eyes.

"HADES!"

The mob of zealots, who want the Kraken to spare them, finally broke through the security in place and stormed the mayor's mansion. Abducting Shayla from her room, they took her down to the harbor. Where a alter was erected to sacrifice her to the Kraken.

The earth trembled, as the surface of Lake Erie cracked. Soon a large octopus like monster came out. It was very different than a octopus, as it's body was that of a male human, with four arms, and a long neck with a inhuman head. The mouth and several rows of razor edge teeth. The Kraken was free and hungry after being trapped for thousands of years.

Amazon and Hoplite changed their targets, and fought all five Deimrangers at once. Swords clanged against each other, and sparks flew from the chests of the Deimrangers when struck. All in all, the seven of them were evenly matched. None of the noticed Percy placing a blindfold over Medusa's head. Now that she's dead, her stone gaze has lost control. Now that she's dead. Anybody who stared into her eyes were turned to stone. No control necessary. He picked up the head, when his cellphone rang. It was the mayor.

"Hello?" he asked.

The mayor told Perseus that Shayla was abducted and was taken to the harbor district. Perseus got up to go there himself, but Hoplite threw his sword and it landed in the ground. In front of Perseus.

"Where are you going mon?" Hoplite asked.

Amazon was about to make the final blow to Brianna and Vera. Until a silver arrow knocked her Demi Blade out of her hands. Amazon looked up to see Artemis and Ares landing next to the battle. Ares ran over to disarm his son.

"This can't be happening... You're supposed to be a stone statue mom!" Amazon said. She points to the good Deimrangers. "THEY turned you into stone!"

Now it was clear why thos two attacked the Demirangers. They were duped by Hades to believe the attack was done by the Demirangers. It now was all crystal clear to the five.

"You thought it was us!" Brianna was angry now. "We couldn't have done it! Maybe if you went to Athena... SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS MEDUSA!"

"Brianna is correct Rachel..." Artemis said. "You were told lies to help Hades destroy the other Deimrangers. But now that Medusa is dead. Our curse has been broken."

"Now you must let Perseus go save Andromeda's decendant, Kanye." Ares told his son.

"You know only my dad called me Perseus." Percy said.

Kanye nodded to Percy, and Percy ran off with Medusa's head.

"Now we have to hold that thing off for Percy to unmask Medusa." Grif said.

It was like a scene out of King Kong. Shayla was tied to a alter. As the monster was coming to eat her. She screamed until she became hoarse. Her pleas to be let go falling upon deaf ears. The Kraken looked down at his sacrifice and smiled. However at it was about to grab a hold of Shayla, Demi Chimera grabbed both right arms with it's two heads. As the Kraken tried to pry it's arms out of the Chimera's mouths. The other Deim Beasts arrived to keep it busy. Then two new Demi Beasts arrived, was was a chariot in the form of a female human torso, being pulled by two silver Cerynian Hinds, named the Demi Chariot. The second is a centaur, named Demi Ixion. All seven Deim beasts combined into their respective robots. Great Hercules and then Queen Hippolyte.

The Demi Chariot becomes the torso and head, with a silver moon behind Queen Hippolyte's head. As the twin hinds form the legs. Demi Ixion splits in half and the human head of Demi Ixion attached to the shoulders. Both sides forming the arms. With hands coming out of the inner rear end of the Demi Ixion.

"GREAT HERCULES...!"

"QUEEN HIPPOLYTE...!"

"COMBINATION COMPLETE!" all seven Deimrangers said. Both robots kept the Kraken busy, while Percy sped to the harbor in his used Ford Escort. Hey Percy can't afford a brand new car. Indy wrestlers don't get paid very much money. Which is why Percy and Shayla have part time jobs. But still his escort still runs very well, despite being built in 1996. And it's getting him to the harbor, even if he's breaking the city speed limit.

As they used their fists, both Hippolyte and Hercules punched the Kraken. Just as the two robots continued to beat the Kraken up, Percy arrived and got past the people trying to scarifice his girlfriend. However with his wrestling moves and martial arts training, he got past them and climbed the alter.

"Percy!" Shayla kissed her savior on the lips, but Percy pulled away and held up Medusa's head. Both robots knew they had to hold the Kraken still. So they grabbed two arms and held on tight. Percy yanked off the blindfold and looked away. The Demirangers looked away as well. The KRaken however was not that smart and stared directly into Medusa's now glowing eyes. Instantly it turned to stone, and with it two weapon keys were used.

"AQUARIUS SWORD!"

"PISCES SWORD!" A medium sized mechanical swordfish came out of the ocean and became a sword weapon for Queen Hippolyte. With it's double edge snout the same size as a small sword blade. The body of the swordfish was the same size as a small sword hilt. Both weapons cut the stone Kraken into many pieces. The pieces falling into the water, where they will stay forever.

Percy and Shayla reunited after the Kraken was destroyed. The mayor and the district attorney chose not to press charges against the people who kidnapped Shayla. It was because they knew those people were scared of a big bad monster that was going to destroy the city and kill them all in the process. The Demirangers all went back to the Olympus Academy. Where they found their fellow students and even Nigel was restored to normal.

"I congratulate you all for saving us." Nigel said. "Surely if you weren't away from the Academy, no one would oppose Hades. This calls for a celebration."

Athena watched from nearby, a smile on her face. She though it was all over. It wasn't, not by a long shot. Hades came out of a portal behind her. She didn't even notice he was there. He took aim with a bow and as Grif turned to see Hades behind Athena, fired the poison soaked arrow.

"Athena!" Grif broke away from the group and ran as fast as he could to Athena. "Behind you!"

Athena's smile vanished and before she could turn to see Hades behind her. Was shot in the back by the arrow. The arrow poisoned her, and caused her veins to turn a blackish green. Once the task was done, Hades smiled and walked back to the Underworld through another portal.

"Mum!" Lauren reached her mother first and pulled the arrow out of her back.

"She's been poisoned." Kanye said by looking at the arrowhead. Nigel looked at the arrow and saw the greenish mixture that Hades created.

"From the looks of it. It looks like Ophiotaurus venom. A misture of the entrail ashes of a ophiotaurus, and water to make it a liquid."

"Is there a cure?" Grif asked.

"Only cure is to find the remaining entrail ashes and a few herbs, mixed with water." Nigel said. "But you have to find the ophiotaurus that was burned in order to find the cure to the venom. If Hades did this, then he has the remaining ashes. Probably as a Deimos he created himself."

The Demirangers took Athena to the medical cabin. As doctors cleaned the wound out best they could, and get some clean water for Athena's fever. The Deimrangers stood outside the cabin looking grim. They knew they had to find the Ophiotaurus before it was too late.

**Next Episode: The Ophiotaurus Deimos is released into Athena City. With the Deimrangers hot on it's tail. Hades and Cerberus search all over the Underworld for Medusa, who can be revived by Hades. While the Spartan Demirangers unveil their newest Zodiac Armament, the Sagittarius Bow.**

**Author's Note: I was inspired by the remake of Clash of the Titans to do this chapter. Previously I had two other Deimos lined up for this chapter. However that movie came out and I went to go see it. I knew I had to do this chapter based off of that movie. Plus I made the Kraken in this chapter, to be a cross of both Krakens from both Clash of the Titans films. Nice huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

Horses ran throughout the forest of the Olympus Academy. On them are the Hunters of Artemis, and Artemis herself. The twelve horses continued to race to the hunters' prey, a Ophiotaurus. Hopefully it's the Deimos they've been after for the last two days. The Deimos needed to create a cure for Athena, who grows worse by the day.

Rachel Fluros rides with the hunters, and her mother.

"See anything?" Rachel asks her mother. She only shakes her head before answering.

"No... I don't see no Deimos anywhere in this forest. We can only hope it's not making it's way towards the city."

However despite Artemis's hopes, the Ophiotaurus Deimos was in fact in the city, stalking a young homeless man with short dark black hair, red eyes and albino white skin.

**Opening Song plays...**

**Episode 4: The Cure for a Goddess**

The young homeless man felt the Deimos presence, and turned around to confront him.

"Nothing personal... Just business..." the man said. Before pulling out a Demi Driver with a cypress tree on it. "Transform!"

The man inserts a Demi Key into the Driver. "CHANGE UNDERWORLD!"

The man becomes a Demiranger, clad in black spandex and a black vinyl cloak. His weapon is a large grim reaper scythe, and his helmet has the image of Cerberus on it as the visor.

"Son of Hades! Demi Black!"

Demi Black then charged at the Deimos with his personal weapon, a large scythe, summoned...

XXX

"Guys!" Takumi said as he ran up to the Demirangers. Rachel climbed off her horse with Artemis. "We found the Deimos! It's already in Athena City and already it's attacking!"

"Well let's go deal with this thing." Grif ordered his team, as they made a run for the front gates of the Academy. Takumi shouted something else to them, but they were out of hearing range. However Artemis heard him loud and clear...

"What's this I hear about a black Demiranger fighting the Ophiotaurus Deimos?"

"A unknown Demiranger wearing black and not a member of either Academy is fighting the Deimos in question."

"I hope it isn't..." then Artemis walked away to back to Mount Olympus, pondering Takumi's statement...

XXX

When the Demirangers arrived and saw the mysterious Demiranger in black, they were beside themselves, not knowing who could be the eighth Demiranger on their team. If this mysterious stranger wanted to join their ranks. The Demiranger took notice of the new arrivals and it was the chance that the Deimos used to strike and escape. The Deimos charges, and Demi Black immediately turns his attention back to the task at hand. However it was too late, as the Deimos then knocks him into the air and runs away. With Demi Black hitting the cement ground hard. Then he changed back to his regular self.

"You distracted me!" he said to the others. "I would've defeated it if it wasn't for you!"

"Then what would have you done with the remains?" Grif asked. "Kept them for yourself? You know how valuable a Ophiotaurus is on the Greek black market."

"I know, but I wouldn't keep the remains." the young man said. Grif got a good look at him, and realized the young man was dressed a eighteen year old goth kid. Complete with pale skin and a black anarchy t-shirt and jeans.

"When was the last time you showered?" Grif asked. "Because you smell a little bloody ripe. Crikey!"

"I don't know... I have no home so probably never."

Brianna stepped forward to ask a question herself. "Who are you anyway?"

"Azrael... Azrael Lupine..." Azrael said. "And I'm the son of Hades..."

That got their attention, they were thinking that if he was the son of Hades. Why was he helping them?

"Why did you fight that Deimos if your father created it?" Marco asked.

"I only did it to anger my dad..." Azrael said. "And don't try to recruit me to your camp. I have no intensions of forming a cabin of Hades at either Academy. But I will help you at times. Just won't happen often."

With that, Azrael walks away, leaving the Demirangers bewildered.

XXX

The next day Azrael was receiving food from the local Catholic soup kitchen. As he eats his bread and soup, and washes it down with a glass of fruit punch, Nigel Burnside enters. Of course Nigel is disguising his centaur body with a wheelchair, posing as a handicapped person.

"Greetings Azrael..." Nigel said. "I am Nigel Burnside. I want..."

"To try and recruit me to the Demirangers?" Azrael interrupted.

"Well yes... But I want to know why you don't want to join us right now."

"Look I'm not in this to protect the world from my father. I just want to anger him, to tell him that I will never join his side and that I'm my own person."

"Well you certainly your own person. Nothing can take that away from you. I won't be able to set up a cabin for you, if you join our side. But just so you know you're always welcome to train at the Olympus Academy and you're among friends."

Just then Nigel's cellphone went off. He always hated advanced technology, and really hated Takumi trying to explain it all to him. Though granted it is the best way to get a message out without having to rely on pigeons or other birds. If a messenger bird dies, you'd have to train another one, but if a cellphone dies. Then you can replace the batteries.

"Hello?" Nigel said into the phone. "They what? Alright I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Azrael asked.

"The other Demirangers grew jealous of their five peers going out to save the world. So they stole their Demi Drivers and locked the Demirangers away in their cabins. The seven cabin leaders are going after the Deimos. I'm not forcing you to help Azrael, but if you care about our cause against your father, it will be helpful to aid the Demirangers. Their stasis made them a bit rusty."

With that Nigel left to have Azrael ponder his words. While Nigel had to make his way back to the Academy to help the real Demirangers get their powers back.

XXX

Brianna banged on the door to the Poseidon cabin once more.

"Let me out assholes!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'm the rightful owner of that Demi Driver! I want it back now!"

Outside a boy and a girl of the Poseidon cabin stood guard. They like the other guards of the other cabins in Olympus Academy, were annoyed by the Demirangers' constant shouting and banging. But they knew their guard duty would be over when their leaders came back with the remedy to Athena's poison. Then they would show who is the true Demirangers.

"Would you please shut up Bri!" said the boy.

Just them Nigel arrives at camp in his centaur form, and is none to happy when he arrives.

"All campers report to the administration cabin immediately!" he ordered. Everybody, even the guards walked over by the camp's fire ring. Which was located in front of the administration cabin, where Athena slept and the Matsuo siblings kept watch over her condition. That was getting worse by the day.

"I received a call from Grif Parker." Nigel said. Still angry at the entire academy. "That you all ganged up on them, stole their Demi Drivers and locked them in their cabins as if they done something wrong."

"Mr. Burnside..." a student from the Zeus cabin raised his hand.

"Silence!" Nigel interrupted. "This action is unacceptable! While you were all turned to stone by Medusa. Those five and even the two from Spartan Academy fought tooth and nail to protect Earth from Hades' schemes! Yes it was true they were rated low in their respective cabins! But they trained and grew stronger while we were trapped at the mercy of Hades! None of us would be free if it wasn't for them. They were even trying to fight the Deimos Hades sent to Earth, that contains the antidote to Lady Athena's condition. Right now the rules had to bent in order to stop Hades! Even as we speak they're trapped in their cabins, while your leaders, the highest rated half bloods of their cabins are off to trying to prove to me that they still have what it takes to be Demirangers! Yet as they track down the Deimos, they don't realize how rusty they are. Your actions will get your leaders killed!"

It was true thay have been out of action for a good deal of time. Something that would make any warrior rusty on the battlefield, and will make any warrior dead on the battlefield. Nigel left them all to let his lecture soak in as he took the master keys and ran to the cabins to free the true Demirangers.

XXX

Within the city the leaders had trapped the Ophiotaurus Deimos in a alley with a dead end. However they didn't realized what could happen if a animal was cornered by predators in the wild. Of course they were excited that they even trapped the thing, to even realize that the Deimo will fight back. Which is what it did after letting out a bovine like howl. The Deimos charged at them and began to thrash the five Deimrangers around. Demi Blue, a male Demiranger, brought down his trident. Only to have it break in half on the Deimos' head. The Deimo smacked him with a hard fist to the face, sending Demi Blue to the ground with a sickening thud. Like the other four Demirangers who were knocked down. Demi Blue dropped out of his transformed state.

"Damnit!" Demi Red said. "I guess this is it..."

"What kind of attitude is that!" the African American Demi Pink said. "We can still beat this thing."

"Speak for yourself." Demi blue said in a groan. "I think almost every bone in my body is broken."

"We have to beat this thing..." Demi Red said slowly rising to his feet. "Lady Athena is counting on us."

A figure came up from behind and knocked Demi Red back down. "Just stay down and know that you can't beat that thing."

The figure was Azrael Lupine. Who had decided to come to the aid of the beaten Demi Rangers himself, after pondering the words of Nigel Burnside. He took off his jacket and threw it to the side. Then he drew his Driver and Key.

"Transform!"

"CHANGE UNDERWORLD!" came the computerized voice. Azrael was then transformed into Demi Black.

"Son of Hades! Demi Black!" Azrael summons his large scythe weapon and charged into battle. The Deimos did the same but when it looked like it would clothesline Azrael to the ground. Azrael ducked and slid under the Deimos. Slicing the Deimos across it's thigh. It let out a roar as it slipped onto the ground. Just then the real Demirangers arrived and rescued their comrades to safety.

Azrael then continued his relentless attack on the Deimos, hacking and slashing away at various points of it's body. Causing damage, along with the limp from the slash across it's thigh.

"Time to end this!" with those words spoken by Azrael, he charged up the scythe blade held it towards the ground. Then in one swift motion, brings the scythe upwards, as purple energy in the form of a crescent moon flies towards the Deimos. The Deimos was confused but realized the power of the attack a little too late. The Deimos exploded into flames and burning entrails in the alley. Azrael found a unused bucket nearby and was relieved when it was filled with rain water. He pours the water over the burning remains to put out the fire. Finally he gathers the remains into his jacket and ties it up into a bundle for easier carrying.

"Let's get this to Lady Athena, before we're too late." Azrael said changed back into his human state and carrying the Ophiotaurus remains. The Demirangers escorted their wounded friends back to the camp.

XXX

Takumi finished mizing the now ashes with herbs and water. He made a paste like substance that he gave to Athena.

"It may taste terrible, but you must eat it Lady Athena." he said. Athena nodded and ate a spoonful of the paste. Gringing as the foul tasting paste went down her throat.

Outside the five Demirangers received their respective Demi Drives and Keys back, along with a whole bunch of apologies for being locked up and stripped of their powers.

"Well that's over..." Nigel said. "Everything is back as it should be."

"Which we're grateful for Nigel. Our leaders would've been dead if we weren't released in time." Grif said.

"So true, but now everybody understands why you were chosen and not them. That before the incident with Medusa, you were a bunch of slackers that trained outside the academy borders. Now you five have shown everyone that they shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. That you five are worthy of being Demirangers."

Takumi exits the cabin with a empty pestle. He walks towards the group.

"How is she doing Takumi?" Grif asked the satyr.

"Looks like she'll make a full recovery." Takumi replied. "But she needs rest to regain her strength. She's going back to Mt. Olympus for that... So Lauren will be in charge for a while."

"That's good..."

**Next Episode: With the death of Medusa. Demeter's daughter Persephone takes her place. Meanwhile two Deimos sinks the latest United States naval vessel, the Nimitz class super aircraft carrier, USS Ares. As well as killing it's entire crew. Leaving the Demirangers to investigate the death of the Poseidon twins, a brother and sister from the Poseidon cabin, who entered the United States Navy. Demi Black reveals the Demi Thanatos to help the Demirangers to combat the two Deimos.**

**MOVIE PREVIEW!: Coming soon the evil Zangyack Empire and certain Sentai villians of the past have been allowed to leave the Underworld under Hades orders. They plan on releasing the Titans from Tarturus. The Demirangers must team up with the past Sentai teams, including the Go-Busters, in order to stop the Titans once and for all.**


End file.
